


Christmas in July

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The team wake to find the compound full of the smell of Christmas.





	Christmas in July

It's a hot summer's day in the middle of July. Normally it would be the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon rousing the inhabitants of the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. Today however it is a smell that can only be described as Christmas; vanilla, cinnamon, peppermint, chocolate, and sugar.

Upon entering the kitchen the team is surprised to find y/n dressed in white and red candy-striped knee-high socks, white shorts, and a red tank top that says 'Santa's Favorite Elf" in white swirling font with a present underneath, flitting around, taking another batch of cookies from the oven and putting them with the others to cool while the next tray goes in. There are also bowls with different colored icing and sprinkles waiting to go on the cookies. On the dining table, there are platters piled high with pancakes, bowls of sweetened whipped cream and freshly cut up fruit. Christmas carols are playing softly in the background.

"Good morning!" y/n sing-songs cheerily, "Breakfast is on the table, the coffee jugs are full, and the fruit juice is in the fridge, so help yourselves!" She turns back to the last cookie dough waiting to be cut into shapes.

Everyone shares looks of confusion as they take their seats at the table and dig into the still-warm food. It's as y/n starts to ice the cookies that Steve gets up the courage to ask, "Um, y/n/n? What's with all the Christmas stuff?"

Y/N smiles cheerily as she explains, "Tony and I had a bet, he lost, so now I'm planning this year's annual Christmas party. This is the test run for the recipes I want to use." As she turns back to the cookies she sees someone dashing from the room in her peripheral view. "Tony Stark I see you! You are not getting away that easily! You are wearing the Santa suit! Don't make me call Pepper!" yells as she chases Tony around the room with a cookie dough spoon.

"Who wants to bet Pepper already knows and is working with Morgan on a Santa's Helper costume?" Clint grins around the table.

There is a small thud followed by Tony yelling, "I meant to do that!"

"You're on!" the rest grin back, going back to their breakfast.


End file.
